amor de locos y desesperados
by Dama Oscura Elizabeth
Summary: los titanes se vuelven a reencontrar ya que un antiguo villano vuelve a aparecer y necesitan mucha ayuda de los antiguos titanes y en ese reencuentro una de las titanes se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia cierto chico verde . bueno este es mi primer fic espero que le guste
1. Chapter 1

**llamada **

_**bueno los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen , le pertenece a DC comic . Esto lo hago por diversion espero que les guste**_

Nota de autora:

"bla" pensamientos

(NA:) notas de la autora

-bla- diálogos

BLA gritos

/bla/mensajes de texto

\- cambio de escenario

En Jump City han pasado años desde que el papa de Raven había hecho su visita (NA: por así decirlo) todos los titanes se han hecho adultos y todos tenían una vida normal pero cuando la ciudad estaba en peligro ellos la defendían de los villanos.

En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad vive una de los titanes más antiguos, Raven que ahora se llama Rachel Roth una joven dueña de una cafetería y librería que a sus 23 años de edad ya era por así decirlo una empresaria exitosa ya que la cafetería era muy reconocida en Jump City.

Raven con el tiempo que paso no había cambiado mucho, solo dejo crecerse el cabello que ahora le llegaba a los hombros y creció de estatura pero el tiempo que paso ella se había vuelto más linda de lo que era cuando era más joven.

Narración de la historia

Raven como todas la mañanas salía a las 8:10 de su departamento para ir a su cafetería que solo quedaba a 5 cuadras de su departamento. Ella sale de cómo siempre vestida con una blusa polo color azul con el logo de la cafetería, con unos jean negro y con unos zapatos de tacón de 5 cm

Cuando Raven estaba solo a metros de su cafetería su comunicador titán comienza a sonar

TIN TIN TIN TIN….!

Rv: que sucede muchachos – con un tono de voz fastidioso

En la pantalla aparecía Cyborg con una cara de muy serio-hay un problema te necesito en la torre T es muy importante te espero en media hora Cyborg fuera –terminando la comunicación

Rv: iré a la cafetería rápido para que Allisson se encargue – mientras comenzaba a correr a su cafetería

Cuando llego a la cafetería había una chica de contextura fina y cabello castaño que esperaba en la cafetería mientras miraba su reloj

Rv: hola Allisson - mientras ella se acercaba para abrasarla

All: hola amiga – mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga, cuando se separaron del abrazo Allisson pudo ver que Raven estaba con una cara de enojo mezclada con miedo – que paso Rachel –izo una pausa – no me digas tienes que retirarte y me tienes que dejar a cargo por unas cuantas horas no es así – izo otra pausa para suspirar –ok ve pero no te tardes que hoy siempre viene mucha gente - mientras ella abre las puertas del local

Rv : gracias amiga enserio – mientras vuelve a abrazarla con mucha fuerza – gracias bueno me voy intentare volver lo más rápido posible ok – salió corriendo – CHAO-

Cuando Raven llego a la torre T se sorprendió al ver que solo estaban cyborg y su esposa abeja (NA: es obvio que terminarían juntos)

Cy: hola hermanita llegaste rápido solo falta nightwing y bestita – dijo simplemente

Rv: a pesar de los años tú lo sigues llamando bestita – mientras lo miraba con reproche

Cy: tu sabes que es un infantil-mientras se echaba a reír

Rv: ok y ya llego star verdad

Ab: si está en su cuarto con Mathew….


	2. pequeño bebe y un encuentro poco agrable

_**Bueno este es mi segundo capítulo espero que les guste. Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen le pertenece a DC comic**_

**El pequeño nuevo titan y un encuentro no tan agradable **

Ab: está en el cuarto con Mathew-dijo simplemente

Rv: ok voy a buscarla chao me avisan cuando vengan los demás – dijo eso mientras se retiraba de la sala para el cuarto de starfire.

Raven caminada dirigiéndose al cuarto de starfire con mucho entusiasmo ya que no había visto a su mejor amiga en mucho tiempo

_**Pov de Raven - punto de vista de Raven **_

Salí de la sala muy emocionada ya que no había visto a star en mucho tiempo la última vez que la vi fue antes de poner mi cafetería con Allisson. No fueron las circunstancias adecuadas para despedirse y más cuando ella me dijo lo que tenia

_**Flash back **_

Estaba meditando como todas las mañana en la azotea par a luego ir a desayunar cuando termine de meditar, me quede admirando el horizonte hasta que de la nada apareció starfire con una mirada muy triste pero mesclada con miedo. Se esto a lado mío pero sin decir nada muy extraño en ella. Rompí el silencio que no separaba a ambas – que te pasa star- con mi monótona voz – tú no eres así dime-hice una pausa – sabes que puedes confiar en mí –

Star: me tengo que ir a Tamaran por un tiempo es porque – suspiro- bueno te lo diré pero júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie

Rv : oye yo no soy sapa con cyborg – toque su hombro y la mire con ternura – dime que pasa hermana

Star: …..estoy… embarazada de Jared– mientras se echaba a llorar a mares- y….y… no quiero que los muchachos se enteren

Yo no sabía que decir era mi amiga y quedo embarazada de uno de los nuevos titanes Jared , el tiene la habilidad de crear cualquier cosa con la mente y bueno es un bueno chico pero no me cabe algo ,¿Por qué ella tomo esa decisión tan drástica '?¿ acaso Jared no se quiere hacer cargo del bebe '? Yo pensaba que aun se querían – ya hermanita pero porque te vas , que Jared no se quiere hacer cargo del bebe o que –mientras la abrazaba

Star : no lo que pasa es que Jared está con otra y no quiero que se entere de que estoy esperando un bebe de el ok – mientras se levantaba – bueno fue un gusto pelear a tu lado amiga chao – mientra comenzaba a elevarse

Rv: pero no te despediras de los demás – mientras la miraba con enojo

Star: no igual ya me voy chao – sale volando y desaparece entre las nubes

_**Fin de flash back **_

Desde ese momento solo halo con starfire por el comunicado titán por eso conozco a Mathew y eso algo ansiosa por conocerlo en persona. Cuando entro al cuarto de star ver que no está sola sino que aparte que esta su hijo esta BESTIA que –hola star ….hola bestia y porque están los dos aquí y no en la sala

Starfire se me acerco y me abraza con sus típicos abrazos rompe huesos – amiga Raven hace te extrañe – mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte

Rv: star… m..e…asfixias – luego de eso se separa del abrazo

Star:lo siento amiga Raven – se sentó en la cama y en eso se acerca y pequeño –bueno te presento aquí está mi pequeño Mathew

Me acerque a la cama y cogí en brazo al pequeño de 3 años (NA: fue para ponerle suspenso jajaja) que se parece mucho a su mama pero también tenía algo de Jared ya que el niño tiene el cabello negro como el de Jared y su color de piel era clara como la de Jared pero sus ojos y su nariz son como las de star – hola Mathew como estas, soy tu tía rae

Mt: hola – mientras me besa en la mejilla

Rv: y tu bestia no me has saludado –mientras bajo a Mathew y me acerco a bestia

Bb: hola Raven perdón pero no me quería entrometer en tu encuentro con star – mientras se acerca a mí y me abraza. Su abrazo fue una de las cosas que más extrañaba de bestia pero me di cuenta de que no estábamos solo y me separo del abrazo muy avergonzada

Rv : perdón bestita – mientras trataba de tranquilizaba de lo que paso- bueno vamos a la sala …


	3. sincerandome con mi corazon

**Bueno perdón por la demora pero aquí les tengo el capitulo 3 .espero que les guste este capítulo está inspirado en una compañera de clases**

**Sincerándome con mi corazón**

Rv: perdón bestita vamos a la sala – totalmente sonrojada- los chicos nos deben estar esperando vámonos – dije totalmente nerviosa mientras al fondo se escucha un foco partirse "pensé que ya me había controlado mis emociones "dije en mi mente.

St: si amiga Raven – dejo de mirarme a mi y paso a mirar a su hijo – vámonos mi pequeño fuktucart **(NA: es corazoncito en tamaraniano)**

Mt: quiero que me cargue mi tío bestia

Bb : claro campeón súbete – se transformo en un león , luego le izo una seña diciendo que se suba en su lomo

Mathew se subió a bestita – vamonossssssssssss-

Los cuatro salimos del cuarto de Starfire para dirigirnos a la sala donde se encontraban los demás. Pero me percate de algo extraño que Star no era la misma se había vuelto más callada, reservada y sobre protectora con su hijo. Me acerque a ella y le dije en voz baja para que su pequeño no escuchara nuestra conversación – Star estas bien te noto extraña-ella se detuvo unos segundo y suspiro.

St: no siento que algo va a pasar – me miro con una cara muy triste – y tu dime qué te pasa porque estas así pensé que después de lo que paso ya habías controlado tus poderes porque se escuche cuando rompiste un foco por lo que bestia te abrazo – luego su mirada paso de ser triste a sorprendida- no me digas que te gusta bestita-

Rv: NO…! –Se escucho un foco romperse – estábamos hablando de ti no de mi – dije susurrando eso ultimo

St: si lo sé per….-no pudo terminar ya que su pequeño le grito

Mt: MAMA VEN…..! – dijo desde lejos

Rv: luego hablamos – mientras seguíamos nuestro camino a la sala

Al llegar a la sala me di cuenta que no solo están abeja y cyborg sino que estaban nigthwing y Jared (NA: el no tiene nombre de superhéroe) mirándonos con mucha seriedad. Me di la vuelta para ver cómo estaba Starfire, se la veía triste pero a la vez sorprendida

Cy: bien ya que estamos todo aquí comencemos la reunión – mientras todos nos vamos a la sala de juntas – Starfire deja Mathew jugando con Héctor en el área infantil- ella solo asentó con la cabeza - bien los demás a la sala de juntas

Starfire bajo a su pequeño de bestita que se había convertido en un león para llevarlo a la sala de juegos, con el Héctor el hijo de cyborg y abeja. Bestia se volvió a transformar en humano me acerque a bestia que seguí mirando como Star se llevaba a Mathew –te encantan los niños no es así.

Bb: cuando tú haces trabajos de investigación en África te das cuenta que si estas bajo la compañía de alguien no te aburres y mejor si son niños son más divertidos y ocurridos jajajajaja- nos comenzamos a reír los dos pero cyborg nos aburrió la fiesta

Cy: vienes que no tengo todo el día – se volvió a retirar

Bb: vámonos que luego el gruñón nos vuelve a retar – me tomo de la mano para irnos juntos a la sala de reuniones, en el camino bestia no me soltaba la mano y bueno eso me incomodo Salí de mis pensamientos ya que no me di cuenta que me estaban hablando

Rv: si que sucede – mirándolo con nerviosismo "nunca me había sentido tan tonta en mi vida "

Bb: te dije que has estado haciendo el tiempo que nos separamos de los titanes – siguiendo el paso

Rv: bueno abrí una cafetería con una compañera de la universidad –dije tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa

Bb: estudias en la universidad y que carrera estudias

Rv: estudio filosofía en las tarde

Bb: y dime no tienes nada que hacer en la noche – dijo muy nervioso

Rv: no salgo de la cafetería a las 8:30 pm

Bb: quiero invitarte a comer que dice te puedo pasar recogiendo de la cafetería para luego irnos a comer un pizza

Rv: bien – llegamos a la sala de juntas para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando

Pasaron unos minutos y hasta que por fin lego Starfire

St: perdón amigos Mathew no se me quería despegar de encima – se sento en su antiguo puesto

Cy: bien nuestra amenaza es el hijo de Slade

Bb: un minuto viejo Slade tiene un hijo – dijo muy sorprendido

cY : si tiene uno y nos ha causado muchos problema por eso los convoque a todos los titanes más antiguos y también los que tengan discreción ya que hay que manejar este asunto muy bajo ok-mirándonos con mucha seriedad el mitad robot –puedo contar con todos ustedes que dice volvemos a hacer unidos como en los viejos tiempos -

st: está bien por mí , me quedare en la tierra por un tiempo – dice muy simple

rv: tendré un poco problemas en la universidad pero cuenten conmigo – dije con mi tono de voz usual

bb: conmigo también.

Cuando termino la reunión me tuve que ir muy rápido sin ni siquiera despedirme de mis amigos, ya que faltaban 1 hora que iniciaran las clases en la universidad y tenía que ir a mi departamento a ver mis libros. Fui a mi departamento a buscar mis libros para ir luego a la universidad. En todo lo que sobraba del día no dejaba de pensar en bestia porque sin darme cuenta me enamore de un chico que cuando era mucho más joven pensaba que era un idiota pero creo que me equivoque" lo amo "...

**bueno me demore en actualizar pero fue porque estoy en examenes y muy pronto iniciare las pasantia **


	4. Cita fallida

**AMOR DE LOCOS Y DESESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 4**

**CITA FALLIDA**

**POV. RAVEN AKA (RACHAL ROTH)**

Al estar solo unos cuantos metros del aula de clases Changeling me llaman justo antes de entrar a mi primera clase.

**Conversación telefónica **

Rv: hola Changeling que pasa?

Ch: nada tranquila- dijo tranquilo- Raven te quería preguntar si no tienes nada que hacer en la noche para ir al cine que te parece?

Rv: está bien entonces es una cita .

**Fin de la conversación telefónica **

"Una cita con Changeling que bien , pero hay que estar tranquila o luego puedo destruir todo la facultad "pensé mientras entraba a mi siguiente clase .

**Unas horas despues**

Cuando estaba en mi última clase que me toca a las 6: 00, que era de filosofía humana tomando apunte de todo lo que decía el profesor JOAO HALIWEL uno de los profesores más estrictos de la facultad de filosofía. Al terminar la clase recogí mi maleta del suelo y me levante para retirarme del aula. Salí de la facultad para retirarme al trabajo "siempre la misma rutina pero luego del trabajo en lugar de ir a mi departamento me voy a una cita con bestita ".pensé mientras caminaba a la cafetería. Al llegar a la cafetería me encontré a mi amiga Allison sirviendo una de las mesas me acerque a ella para disculparme por lo de la mañana

RV: Allison perdón por no venir en la mañana es que me entretuve en la reunión con ya sabes quienes, en tu ya sabes dónde - dije muy bajo para que los clientes no escucharan.

AL: no te preocupes – dijo mi amiga mientras caminaba al mostrador, yo la seguí ya que detrás del mostrador siempre conversamos porque ningún cliente escuchaba nuestra conversación privadas porque siempre hay un sapo que escucha las conversaciones ajenas Allison se detuvo en frente mío y me dijo – que paso que tan mala es la situación, la ciudad está en peligro o volvió Slade – "ENSERIO SLADE PERO ESTA LOCA SE PARECE A NIGHTWIN "

RV: te lo digo luego porque hay mucha gente – y me retire al vestidor para cambiarme de ropa y luego comencé a atender las mesas.

Mientras estaba trabajando sin darme cuenta ya eran 7:00pm faltaba poco para mi cita con bestita, sin darme cuenta por pensar en eso, descuide mis poderes y provoque que la charola de Allison que portaba dos capuchinos de vainilla, le cayera encima de la blusa . Al darme cuenta de lo que hice intente calmarme, para luego no destruir todo el lugar. Me acerque a Allison y le dije – perdón Allison – mientras sacaba un pañuelo que tenía en mi delantal para limpiarla – no me di cuenta

AL: ok amiga – mientras tomaba mi pañuelo para limpiarse – sé que aún no controlas tus poderes por completo, así como yo no puedo controlar los míos - se retiraba al vestidor para cambiarse de blusa _**(NA: Allison tiene el poder de telequinesis)**_

**POV CHANGELING AKA (GARFIELD MARK LOGAN)**

"POR FIN RAVEN ACEPTO SALI CONMIGO "pensé mientras jugaba con el pequeño Mathew y sus carritos. Es curioso, este niño no es igual a su padre de serio aunque en la apariencia física si muy parecido, sin embargo en el carácter se parece más a su madre Starfire. Muy pocos titanes sabes la verdad, solo sabemos Raven y yo, ya que los dos somos los padrinos.

Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 7:30pm y ya tenía que retírame a mi cita con Raven, pero al levantarme me di cuenta que a me dejaron a cargo del pequeño y que su madre no venía hasta las 9:00 "y ahora qué hago no puedo dejar al pequeño solo ya que no hay nadie en la torre no tengo de otra tengo que llevarlo conmigo, pero de seguro Raven se va a molestar "pensé

BB: bueno pequeño anda coge tu abrigo que vamos a ver una película con tu tía Raven- ordene al pequeño.

MT: sip tío- y se va corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse. Saque mi teléfono para dejarle un mensaje para a Starfire y así no se tendrá que preocuparse por su pequeño. Guarde mi teléfono para dirigirme a la habitación del pequeño para ver que ropa se puso.

**Minutos después **

Yo me puse una camisa morada con unos jean negros y con una chaqueta de cuero negra y a Mathew lo vestí con una camisa de color verde, con unos jean azules y una chaqueta de color café. Salimos de la torre T con un poco de rapidez ya que faltan 5 minutos para que sean 8 y luego Raven me podría matar por llegar tarde a nuestra primera cita.

**POV. RAVEN AKA (RACHAL ROTH)**

Estaba con Allison ya limpiando todo la cafetería para luego irnos, cuando vea a alguien llegar era CHANGELING pero no venía solo venía con Mathew "pero la cita no era solo dos "pensé "pero bueno no importa a los dos los amo ". Me acerque a ellos con mucha rapidez – chico me podrían esperar que en 5 minutos salgo si- dije algo nerviosa

Ch: si no te preocupes – dijo también nervioso

**Minutos después**

Llegamos al cine para ver la película pero había una problema solo había películas de terror y una de romance "y ahora que odio esas dos clases de genero de películas "– pensé

Ch: Raven te encuentras bien –dijo es, yo solo pude afirmar con la cabeza – bien entonces dime que película quieres ver.

Rv: no porque no vamos a comer un helado o a la feria – dije con mi voz monótona

Ch: por que

Rv: no hay una película apropiada para el niño –dije

Ch: ok vamos a la feria – entonces el cojo a Mathew y lo alzo en sus hombros. Y entonces empezamos a caminar rumbo a la feria.

**Varios minutos **

Estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna con Mathew y yo comiendo algodón de azúcar –ra..ven tengo a..lgo que.… decir..- dijo bestia total mente nervioso

Rv: si dime

Ch: bueno yo…- no pudo terminar su frase el verde compañero porque Mathew hablo

Mt: tío no me siento bien- hizo un gesto de dolor

Rv : eso debe ser por comer mucha azúcar bestita mejor llévalo a su casa porque luego se sentirá peor aparte son las 10:30 él ya debe estar dormido – dije autoritariamente

Ch: bien pero cuando tenemos la otra cita – dijo mientras los 3 salíamos del juego para caminar a la salida entonces Changeling cogió a Mathew para llevarlo cargando.

Rv te parece luego de que atrapemos al supuesto hijo de Slade, que te parece – dije con mi voz monótona.

Ch: ok bueno me lo llevo chao – yo le di un beso en la mejilla y le di otro a Mathew en la frente ya que el pequeño ya se había dormido

Rv: nos vemos mañana chao –me retire de la feria igual que el

**Horas después **

Estaba en mi cama intentando dormir, pero no podía por no dejaba de pensar en bestita "que me habrá querido decir "pensé "quisiera decirle que yo lo amo pero y si él no me ama "- mejor me voy a meditar un rato para ver si puedo dormir.

**POV CHANGELING AKA (GARFIELD MARK LOGAN)**

Estaba ya en mi habitación caminando ya que no podía dormir "porque no se lo dije" pensé mientras me senté en mi cama "y si ella no me ama "- mejor me voy a ver tv hasta que me duerma.

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 4 perdón por la demora es que estoy en pasantías y no tengo mucho tiempo aparte mi computadora se dañó y recién compro otra. Espero que les guste y les digo que intentare ser más frecuente con los capítulos sigan leyendo porque hay sorpresas dejen review porque eso me alienta gracias **


	5. la verdad

**Amor de locos y desesperados**

**Capítulo 5**

**La verdad del "hijo de Slade"**

Pasaron los días mientras el equipo buscaba pistas del supuesto hijo de Slade. Un informante anónimo proporcionó una pista del hijo de Slade. En el informe que Nigthwing le pasó a todo el equipo mencionaba que nuestro objetivo estaba en un almacén en las afueras de JUMPCITY.

**POV RAVEN **

Yo estaba en el techo del almacén con Jared revisando el perímetro, estábamos en un completo silencio, pero entonces Jared decidió romper la tención – sé que no te agrado –dijo con mucha seriedad- y más porque le rompí el corazón a Starfire – dijo con un tono de voz melancólico –pero debemos llevamos bien, ya que estamos en el mismo equipo –

-cómo quieres que me lleve bien contigo ehhh- dije con rencor – le rompiste el corazón a mi amiga – seguí- a una de las personas más cariñosas y amable del mundo – me detuve para tranquilizarme –pero…- no pude terminar de hablar con él porque ocurrió una explosión.

Salimos corriendo hacia el lugar donde ocurrió, pude ver que mis amigos estaban peleando contra muchos robot de Slade. Entramos a la pelea para ayudarlos pero nos ganaba, de pronto los robots se detuvieron – que está pasando Cyborg – dije casi gritando.

-no lo sé – dijo Cyborg – alguien sabe

\- yo sé – dijo una voz desconocida – se los ordene –alce la mirada, igual que los demás titanes para ver de dónde provenía la voz, provenía del hijo de Slade – díganme algo titanes me extrañaban – dijo con una voz maliciosa

\- te mandaremos a la cárcel – dijo Changeling

\- si como no – dijo sarcásticamente - creo que todos tienen la misma pregunta verdad- continuaba – y déjenme decirles que no – dijo muy simple pero sin borrar esa sonrisa macabra

\- qué cosa- dijo Jared

\- que más va hacer – dijo – yo no soy el hijo de Slade tontos, soy una copia de el con sus recuerdos y todo, por así decirlo ¡SOY SLADE! Jajajajaja- comenzó a reírse de una manera muy macabra y espeluznante _**(N.A. ya se deben imaginar más o menos como era la risa) **_

\- no mi importa si eres o no hijo de Slade o yo que se ¡TITANES ATAQUEN ¡- dijo Nigthwing

Comenzamos a pelear contra Slade y sus robots intentamos de cualquier manera acabarlo pero nuestro esfuerzos eran inútiles - bueno titanes me retiro y es muy bueno volver a verlos – desapareció junto a sus robots

Regresamos a la torre T para descansar antes de retírame a mi departamento, Changeling me detuvo – Raven te gustaría ir mañana al parque- dijo con su carita de gatito triste

-bueno no tengo nada que perder, nos vemos mañana en el parque a la 9:30 – dije y luego me despedí con un beso en la mejilla –que sueñes bien, chao -

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la torre, Jared me jalo del brazo – lo sé – dijo muy serio

-sabes que – dije con tono fastidioso mientras jale mi brazo

-sé que Mathew es mi hijo – dijo Jared

"pero como, Starfire le dijo o que" pensé – de que hablas, Mathew no es tu hijo – replique

-claro que es, ayer le hice una prueba de ADN a Mathew y lo confirme – dijo – se lo dije a Starfire ayer y estoy seguro que tú la convenciste de escapar.-dijo Jared muy furioso

-estás loco ella tomo sola la decisión, tú le rompiste el corazón y por eso ella tomo esa decisión –dije – yo no tengo la culpa-

-bien –dijo y se dio la vuelta – para que estés más tranquila quedamos en buenos acuerdo y ella se quedara con el niño y yo lo tendré en sus vacaciones – y comenzó a caminar.

-sabes tienes razón – él se detuvo – pero como compañera y la mejor amiga de Starfire lo único que te puedo decir es que no hagas que Starfire te odie y peor no pierdas la oportunidad de estar junto con ese niño tan dulce por favor – dije y seguí mi camino

Llegue a mi habitación muy cansada por la pelea que tuvimos, pero sin olvidar el tema de Mathew. Me puse mi pijama para dormir pero, decidí mejor encaminarme a la habitación de Starfire.

**POV DE STARFIRE **

Estaba en mi habitación tratando de hacer dormir a MATHEW pero no pude ya que no paraba de llorar- mi amor ya no llores – dije muy preocupada ya que mi bebito tenia dolor de barriga por los dulces que comió. Como a los 20 minutos luego de darle unas pastillas mi bebito se durmió. De pronto alguien me toca la puerta de mi habitación, Salí muy despacio de la cama para no levantar a mi bebito y abrí la puerta era mi amiga Raven.- que pasa amiga Raven – dije

-nada solo quería hablar contigo – dijo mi amiga Raven "creo que se dé que quiere hablar "

-pasa – la hice pasar y se sentó en mi cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Mathew –dime de que quieres hablar amiga Raven – dije mientras me acerque para sentarme en el sofá-

-es sobre Jared – dijo mi amiga Raven cambiando su expresión de tranquila a seria –dime que vas a ser –

Pensé por unos segundos y luego hable- le voy a decir por qué me fui – dije con un tono triste – aunque sé que no me va perdonar – comencé a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas

-no llores Starfire, tienes razón pero que pasa si te comprende yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú con tal de proteger a mi hijo- me abrazo, correspondí el abrazo que me dio mi amiga Raven – tranquila ok todo va a salir bien - se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar a la salida

-gracias –dije muy dulce – eres como una hermana – voy a decir – y dime como van las cosas con bestita –

\- lo único que puedo decir es que en verdad lo amo, buenas noches – y se retiró.

**POV RAVEN **

Llegue a mi cuarto para por fin descansar pero al pareces no puedo ya que mi teléfono sonó era mi amiga Allisson.

**Llamada de Allisson **

-amiga como te fue hoy-

-oye no es muy tarde para llamar – dije un poco enojada

-si pero Andrés me dijo que te invitara a su fiesta de cumpleaños este Sábado en la discoteca- pauso – vienes.

-no lo sé con las misiones no estoy segura – termine

\- vamos Luis va a ir –

\- que tiene que él vaya –

\- que puedes darles celos a Garfield – dijo mientras se reía

\- no le daré celo a Garfield, pero creo que me tengo que divertir – dije- y podría llevar a Garfield claro si tu llevas a Paul jajajaja – comencé a reírme por bajito

\- OK tú me presentas a Garfield y yo te presento a mi novio –

-ok bueno mañana voy a la cafetería para ver cómo van las cosas, buenas noches Allisson y salúdalo a Nicolás **(N.A: es un gatito naranja con blanco y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules**) –

\- buenas noches Raven – y cojo

**Fin de la llamada**

Deje mi teléfono en la mesita de noche y me acosté a dormir.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno por fin actualice bueno hay esta la historia pliss deje review para podre mejora. **

**Estuve muy ocupada estos días por mucha tarea, ya que es mi cole este es mi último año del colegio y me siento muy triste por eso pero estoy actualizando.**

**ESTA CAPITULO MI BESTFRINED ANDREA A.J. ME DIJO QUE SERIA BACAN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**333333333333322222222222333333333**

**333333333332222222222223333333333**

**333333333322222222222233333333333**

**333333333222222222222333333333333**

**333333332222222222223333333333333**

**333333322222222222233333333333333**

**333333222222222222333333333333333**

**333332222222222223333333333333333**

**333322222222222233333333333333333**

**333222222222222333333333333333333**

**332222222222223333333333333333333**

**322222222222233333333333333333333**

**222222222222333333333333333333333**


End file.
